Our Favorite Baka
by fluffyluver
Summary: yyhin x-over It seems as though not even naraku can keep his wits about kuwabara.
1. The Lords and Ladies of the Lands

Once there was a great baka, he was very stupid ugly etc. Actually he might never had married if it hadn't been for the fact that he was a youkia, Lord of the Eastern Lands, and maby another reason is the fact that he kidnaped her, but that is a different story. Yes as you have probably guessed this Lord is the one the only........ Kuwabara! I know what you are thinking how could a very very very very very very stupid baka like him rule a country. Let me just tell you something his land out of all five was the smallest out of all due to the fact that all of the other lords and ladies hated him that is also the reason that his castel is the farthest away from all the lands surrounding him.  
Right now he and his love Yukina were on their way to the Council with all the other Lords and Ladies. Some wonder why he is bothering to go they say that if they were him they would be afraid of all the assassination attempts they would get, but like I said he was a baka. The reason that he was hated so by the Lord of the Western Lands, and may I add ruler of the largest lands, so much is because Kuwabara has the tendency to tease him about how much he looks like a girl. He teases the Lord of the Middle Lands Inuyasha about the fact that he is a half deamon. He teases Hiei about his shortnes. Lastly he will never leave the Council of the Northern Lands, which are Kagome, Sango, Keiko, and Botan, alone because his lands are known as the land of love and the Northern Lands holds most of the women and most of the women there don't exactly like men. Therefore they don't get married therefore Kuwabara's business goes down.  
Anyway back to our favorite baka (not). As I was saying before I sidetracked he and his love Yukina were on their way to a Council with all the other Lords and Ladies which was being held in Inuyasha's territory (Duh his is the middle). Kuwabara at this very moment was sitting in his carrige bugging the death out of his 'love' Yukina of course without him knowing it.  
"Yukina, I'm tired. Yukina, I'm hungry. Yukina I'm bored. Yukina I cut myself with my claws again (he is youkia in this fic)" Kuwabara complianed.  
"Kuwabara!" Yukina had finally snapped after two days of his complaining "Go to sleep if you are tired! You ate two hours ago you can't be hungry! I'm sorry if your bored I can't fix that! And for the last time keep your claws a safe distance away from yourself!"  
"Jeeze! What is your problem?"  
"Ahhhh! You know what, forget it! I am going the rest of the way on horseback!" With that she jumped out of the carriage.  
"Yuske, you're my adviser (I know please no flames I had no choice), tell me what is her problem lately?"  
"Uh, I don't know Kuwabara." But in his mind Yuske was really thinking 'Its because you have been a pain in the ass and I can't say anything because you're my superior.' 


	2. Rules to follow

"Inu Yasha what are you doing?" asked Miroku walking into Inu Yasha's room. "It looks like your closet blew up."  
"Shut it Miroku I am in deep concentration."  
"Why may I ask?"  
"No you are my adviser. Which means you are of lower class so you don't have the right to be in here let alone talking without my permission."  
"Inu Yasha since when do I have to ask your permission to talk to you?" Miroku asked sitting on the luxurious king sized bed, which was currently covered in close.  
"Since all the Lords and Ladies of the Lands are coming here because I am hosting the first Council in a hundred years and they will be watching my every move!"  
"Oh, I get it. So because of that I am supposed to be an obidiant little suck up?"  
"Yeh."  
"Well you can take that and shove it up your butt."  
"You know I can fire you any time I want you stupid monk."  
"Yah I know but you would never do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I haven't figured it out yet but I'll get back to you on that."  
"Oh, yeh, and just to worn you, you grope one woman during the next month and you will die."  
"Oh, come on where is your sense of humour, plus I can not live a month with out feeling a women soft flesh.." Miroku started drooling all over the bed.  
"Pervert." 


	3. Just go get it

"Hiei, I don't think it's a good idea to bring half of your army with you is such a good idea to bring half your army with you to the Council. I mean its not like you are going to wage a war right there..right?" "Feh, of course not." "Hiei you should be more concerned about what is going here, while you are away. Besides you don't need lowly humans and lower class deamons to protect you do you?" "Feh, I don't need anyone to protect me Kurama," said Hiei crossing his arms and glaring at Kurama. Kurama smiled inwardly at this, he would never smile outwardly for he was an adviser and laughing at his master would be defining his master. Kurama knew the ways to get his way. He knew this because back in the day when he and Hiei were plotting to overthrow and conquer the Southern Lands they got to know each other pretty well (not like that you perverts). Thus he earned the position of adviser to the Lord of the Southern Lands. "Hiei you can bring some soldiers but half of your army is a little much. I mean you have over a trillion armed troops and I don't think Inu Yasha has enough supplies to feed that many. Heck we don't even have the supplies to feed that many. Our territory is all desert. If it wasn't for the Western Lands we would starving." "Kurama don't nag on me. This was the best option." "I still don't know why you didn't just go after the baka's land and get your sister back all at one time." "Don't take me for a fool. The idiot's land isn't a third as big as this piece of desert as you call it. Now that I have conquered this land I will go after the baka's land and reclaim my sister." 


	4. Bad Memories

"This is most bothersome."  
"Fluffy, he is your brother and this is an important event you don't even have to talk to him that much."  
"He is my half brother and the half-breed is not the only reason that this Sesshomaru does not wish to go."  
"Fluffy, he didn't mean it he even apologized."  
"He did not, his adviser did and still it is embarrassing."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lord Kuwabara please wait in this office. The Lord of the Western Lands will be with you shortly."  
"Well alright."  
"Lord Kuwabara," said Sesshomaru walking into the office.  
"Finally some service. I would like a cup of tea, cookies, and some bandages, it seems I have cut myself with my claws again."  
"Um, Kuwabara I don't think that, that is." stammered Yuske  
"I take orders from no one," said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.  
"Listen Bitch do you know who I am? I am Kuwabara Lord of the Eastern Lands. Now do as I say."  
"Kuwabara, this is."  
"Sorry to interrupt but is there something the matter? I can here yelling all the way down to my chambers."  
"Yes actually Lady Rin there is. This servant of yours is very disobedient you should really punish her." Rin looked to her husband and back to Kuwabara several times before she burst out laughing. Yuske a little red in the face said.  
"Kuwabara, the 'servant' that you just insulted is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I thought you knew what he looked like after all you have met him before."  
Kuwabara looked closely at Sesshomaru before laughing nervously and saying "Oopps, my mistake!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Rin just because you are my mate and Lady of the Western Lands does not mean I'll tolerate you laughing at me. In fact you deserve punishment." Sesshomaru said watching Rin gasp and he smirked evilly, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Around the Corner  
  
"He has gone soft."  
"Aww, Naraku I think its sweet. Plus you're his adviser you are not supposed to be plotting against him you naughty boy," whispered Kikyou in his ear.  
"Yes I know its sweet but now I know what his weakness is after all these years," he said ignoring the last part of her statement.  
"So," she said tracing a line down his chest, "am I your weakness?" without a word he kissed her deeply on the lips and like Sesshomaru picked his wife and lover up and carried her to their bedroom. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N - Hey all! How do ya like the story so far? Review I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Oh, yeh, and by the way I still need to figure out who to pair Kagome with: Hiei, Kurama, Koga, or Inu Yasha so review review! 


	5. Heart break

"Kagome, Botan, we can't take that many bags with us!"  
  
"We are going for a month, Sango you can't expect us to wear the same thing twice!" exclaimed Botan  
  
"Besides, I need special clothing or did you forget that I have wings," said Kagome (in this fic she is a miko/ guardian/ dragon youkai, and she looks the same except for the fact that her hair is a bit longer and straighter).  
  
"Anyway your yelling at us, but have you seen what Keiko is bringing!"  
  
"Yes and I limited her down to ten bags."  
  
"So Sango," asked Kagome curiously "How much are you bringing?"  
  
"One bag."  
  
"What! How are you going to live off of that?!" said Botan going into hysterics.  
  
"Botan, calm down. I thought ahead."  
  
"How is bringing one bag thinking ahead?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, we are going to the council right?"  
  
"Right," they both answered.  
  
"And all the Lords, Ladies and advisers are going to be there right?"  
  
"Right," they said again.  
  
"So that means that Miroku and Lord Kuwabara will be there," *groan* "so if I have only a weeks supply of clothes that means I'll have to go shopping and get away from the house. Thus no Miroku or Kuwabara."  
  
"You know what I think I'll do the same," said Botan.  
  
"So will I," said Keiko walking into the room.  
  
"Stupid wings," muttered Kagome "You can't do that! If you all do that then no one will be here to keep me company so what am I supposed to do?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"There will be lots of people to keep you company, Kagome," said Keiko.  
  
"Sure, there is Miroku and Kuwabara, who you are also trying to avoid anyway. Then there is Sesshomaru, him and his 'I am better than everyone' attitude. And there is Hiei with his 'I will conquer your lands eventually' lectures. Last but not least there is Inu Yasha and his "Feh, I don't have time for you, you weakling' personality."  
  
"Kagome, I think your being a bit harsh," said Keiko  
  
"Yeh, Sesshomaru will be to busy with Rin to even notice you, Hiei only lectures Kuwabara about conquering his lands," said Botan.  
  
"And I didn't think that you would have a problem with being alone with Inu Yasha. In fact a remember a girl a hundred years ago that couldn't keep her mind off him."  
  
"Yeah really Kagome, what happened," said Botan now looking at a very red girl.  
  
"Well, I must admit I used to like him. Used to being the key words. And well, I just got sick of him comparing me to Kikyou all the time,"  
  
"Ehw, big no, no. Comparing someone to there sister, bad job Inu Yasha," said Keiko to herself (All Kikyou is not a youkia or a gardian. The only reason she is living so long is because she had a spell cast on her so that she would die when Naraku did).  
  
"Well anyway, it was always 'why can't you be more like Kikyou' or 'your so weak compared to Kikyou'. After she got married to that creep Naraku it was 'I am so much better than him' or 'I could have given her so much more'. So I decided a hundred years ago that I wasn't going to take any more of his crap and I left and never went back to him. I figured if he wasn't going to appreciate me he wasn't going to get me."  
  
"You go girl," said that Sango.  
  
"Really how could he do that to you," said Botan.  
  
"What a creep," said Keiko.  
  
"Right, so you won't leave me with them will you?"  
  
"Sorry, Kagome, but this isn't an 'all for one, one for all' situation. So I would have to say yes we must for our own sanity," said Keiko.  
  
"Ah, fine! I'll just sit there alone with no one to talk to, but that's okay because I know you'll be having fun," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Jee, thanks, Kagome," they said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait guys, I was just joking, I have a big problem with you leaving me by myself.. Guys. Wait." Kagome ran out the door following them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N- Yo, all how was it I need different opinions on how it can get better. Still want to know who I should pair Kagome with. So review. 


	6. Moment'

~ At the castle ~  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin are here to see you."  
  
"Show them to their room, Myoga. Oh and by the way, the next time you wake me up at three in the morning to till me that my bastard brother is here I will kill you!" said Inu Yasha screaming and falling out of the bed in the process.  
  
"Jee, Inu Yasha I never knew you wore boxers with red hearts on them to bed," said a low voice from behind Myoga.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"What is the matter didn't expect to see me here did you?" said the voice.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here? The last time I saw you was.."  
  
"A HUNDERED YEARS YOU STUPID, INCONSETERET, JERK!!!!!" and she stormed out of the room.  
  
"What did I say?" asked Inu Yasha dumbfounded.  
  
~ In the garden ~  
"Why that rude, baka."  
  
"Kagome that does not sound like someone who has gotten over the stupid half-breed as you called on the way over. In fact all you could talk about was him on the way over."  
  
"Oh, shut up will you? And nothing I said about him was good. He has the worst memory he can't even remember the day I left, Botan!"  
  
"What did you think it would cause him heart break or something little sister? After all it wasn't you he cared for all those years now was it?"  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing out its still light?" said Kagome coolly, but inside she was about to burst 'How dare she,' Kagome thought 'how dare she tease me about him'. She was so mad at Kikyou that she didn't notice Botan creeping away. 'Oh, shit I have never seen Kagome this angry must find help,' Botan thought  
  
"Ouch little sister that hurt. What are you doing here anyway? As I recall you are not important enough to be here?"  
  
"Well, Kikyou, I am the Chief of the Council of the Deamonesses but of course you wouldn't know that. Father and Mother always said I was the smart and powerful one. I didn't have to marry a bastard to gain importance or keep my life (remember from the fifth chapter she had to marry Naraku to stay alive because she is only a miko not a deamon) I could do it by myself."  
  
"You think you are so high and mighty but let me worn you right now insulting me or my Naraku you will be in for some serious pain and torture," said Kikyou her voice getting soft.  
  
"Oh, I am really scared, what are you going to do to me try and shoot me with one of your pitiful arrows,"  
  
"You wouldn't like to know what I could do to you,"  
  
"I would take you on any time any where, sister," said Kagome her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I have not the time for you. Oh, and by the way, at least I could get some one to love me for me. You begged and still got not what you anted," and Kikyou left without a word.  
  
After Kikyou left Kagome burst into tears falling to her knees.  
  
~ Elsewhere in the castle ~  
  
'Why did she run out like that? And when did she get to be so damn hot?' thought Inu Yasha  
  
'She was always so damn hot, well maybe not as much as she is now, you just never took the time to notice,'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm your conscience stupid,'  
  
'I thought I got rid of you a hundred years ago when.'  
  
'When Kagome left?'  
  
'Of course not why then of all times?'  
  
'Because you didn't want to admit the fact that despite what you told her you liked her. Perhaps even more than her sister and you just put a cover instead of admitting that you liked it when there was someone to care for you to make sure that you were always happy,'  
  
'Okay already stop with the preaching!'  
  
'Not till you admit it,'  
  
'I won't admit anything because there is nothing to admit!'  
  
'Yes there is and you know it!'  
  
Inu Yasha was still arguing with himself when he came across the garden and heard someone crying. And that's when he saw ..  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?" she didn't give him a reply just wept harder. Without a word he knelt down and took her in his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. As he looked down at her a little voice in his head said 'You like her' and he thought 'Maybe I do'.  
  
Because he was so occupied he didn't notice the group of people watching them or when they silently walked away not wanting to ruin the 'moment'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N- So you like? 


	7. The Great Kuwabara or the stupid Kuwabar...

~ Last Time ~  
  
Inu Yasha was still arguing with himself when he came across the garden and heard someone crying. And that's when he saw ..  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?" she didn't give him a reply just wept harder. Without a word he knelt down and took her in his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. As he looked down at her a little voice in his head said 'You like her' and he thought 'Maybe I do'.  
  
Because he was so occupied he didn't notice the group of people watching them or when they silently walked away not wanting to ruin the 'moment'.  
  
~ This Time ~  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stayed like this for a while and then Kagome finally found her senses.  
  
'What am I doing? I am sitting in Inu Yasha's arms. The very person I said I hated and I didn't want to see again.'  
  
As if reading her mind Inu Yasha let her go.  
  
"Are you alright now, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like a baby."  
  
"I hope so because I would have hope you would have grown a backbone by now. I mean honestly you are the Chief Lady of the Northern Lands."  
  
'Wait, this isn't like Inu Yasha. I mean I know he is a jerk but even he wouldn't go this low.'  
  
'Oh, so now your defending him.'  
  
'What its common decency. Its not like I like him or anything.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, you just keep on thinking that. I do know you, you know I am your conscience.'  
  
'Well if you are part of me you would have paid attention when I said 'this isn't like Inu Yasha.'  
  
'You are right the only one who could and would do this is.'  
  
"Naraku, I am not stupid you can reveal yourself."  
  
"Well miko, I see your senses have gotten better."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad you are trying to 'test' her skills but I do not want you going around as me. You would give me a bad name."  
  
"You give yourself a bad name Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kagome, you are supposed to be on my side," whined Inu Yahsa.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yahsa, I am always supposed to be on your side, but were you ever on mine noooo. It was always Kikyou this, Kikyou that. Never Kagome good job, but always Kagome why can't you be as good as Kikyou!" while kagome was ranting and raving Naraku slipped off.  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?"  
  
"Hello before I left all the time I spent with you and your father. Ringing a bell?"  
  
"Uh, Kagome I asked father not to tell you but I wasn't with you. I was at what he calls 'military school'. He said I didn't have a good enough attitude to be Lord yet and I needed training. I hadn't seen you in over a century and when I came back and asked you how you and Kikyou were you just flipped out saying that you had, had enough and couldn't take it any more."  
  
"That was why every time I asked your father why you were never at dinner he looked at me strangely. Inu Yasha, you say you weren't here but I saw you I talked to you."  
  
"That's not possible unless..."  
  
"You don't mean.."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then we must find him before he causes any more trouble."  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
'Damn, damn it all. They found out now I will have to flee. Once Sesshomaru finds out he will be looking for me to because he'll know now.'  
  
*Flashback* "Sesshomaru, I have heard that you are looking for a adviser now that you are of age and father has died,'  
  
"Your point is, Inu Yasha," (You probably have figured out by now that 'Inu Yasha ' is Naraku in disguise)  
  
"I know someone that I think would make a great adviser,"  
  
"Well, Lets see him,"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
*Different Flashback*  
  
"Very well, you have got the job Naraku,"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Naraku was walking past the library when he heard. "Yuske I mean it, we should use force to make them open their borders, Yuske stop laughing! I am serious!"  
  
"Kuwabara, *laugh* but I don't think that is such a good idea,"  
  
"And why not, it is my idea and you know my ideas,"  
  
'That's exactly why I am objecting', I know sir, and we all know how good your ideas are *cough, cough*, but we don't have the recourses or the army to wage war on the Northern Lands. Even if we did they are allies, unlike us, with all the other Lords and so we would also have to wage a war on all of the Lands and with them against us I am afraid it is just not possible," 'at least not for us'.  
  
"Fine Yuske I won't wage war," muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"That is a good idea and if you will excuse me I should go find Keiko, I was going to talk business with her,"  
  
"You mean make out with her,"  
  
"Yes, well, I will see you later sir,"  
  
'This might be my chance,' thought Naraku 'yes he is a big enough idiot to take my lies. With him I might be able to get to get me the Shikon no Tama, or maybe I will trick him out of his lands. Ooohhhhh, the possibilities.'  
  
"Lord Kuwabara, I couldn't help but over hear you and your adviser."  
  
"So what about it adviser Nakaru?"  
  
"Its just Naraku now," "Oh, why?"  
  
"I told Lord Sesshomaru that he didn't appreciate my abilities. You know we are a lot alike. Both of us are unappreciated. I mean the conversation I heard didn't sound much like a Lord talking to his adviser. It sounded more like a child being scolded for being brilliant. You know Lord that could change."  
  
"Really," asked Kuwabara confused "how could it change, Yuske has treated me like that ever since we were kids."  
  
"I think you need a real adviser, have a taste of what it feels like to be a Lord."  
  
"You know Naraku, I like your thinking and I want you to be my new adviser."  
  
"Lord Kuwabara I accept your proposal."  
  
"Well only one thing left ot do. YUSKE!!!!!!!!!!! OW!! That hurt my ears,"  
  
"Kuwabara! How many times do I have to tell you to not scream!" Yukina started.  
  
"Not only does it hurt your ears but also the ears of all the youkia, maidens, elementals, and so on that are around you!" Yuske finished.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you are fired, Yuske."  
  
"Kuwabara, what do you mean he is fired? He is the best member of your staff!" Asked Yukina frantic 'and he is the only thing that keeps me sane! I can't live without him!'  
  
"No Yukina, I was just about to come tell him that I was quitting,"  
  
"Why???!!!!!!!!" "What???!!!!!!!!!" said Yukina and Kuwabara at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, the Chief and the Ladies of the Northern Lands have offered me a job as one of their advisers and assistant to the commander of their troops, Shazuru, your sister Kuwabara."  
  
"Shazuru, that traitor. How could she go and defend the prize that I want the most?" said Kuwabara with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, there is something else isn't there?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Actually there is,"  
  
"Well what is it?" she said eagerly.  
  
"Well, Keiko and I after careful consideration, and about two or three centuries, have decided to mate," said Yuske letting his arm slip around Keiko's waste.  
  
"What??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!" Unnoticed to everyone in the room, a crowd had formed around the door. Hey, they are deamons they can hear a pin drop and when they heard that Kuwabara had fired and that Yuske had quit, they just had to here the rest of it.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Congratulations!!!!!!" everyone crowded around the newly married couple. Well, almost everyone, Kikyou just went over to Naraku and looked at him questionly.  
  
'What is going on Naraku?' she asked in her mind (they have mind conection. Don't ask me how but they do)  
  
'Just trust me my love, this will be my best plan since the Kagome, or maybe the Sesshomaru,or maybe. . Hell, all of my plans are good."  
  
"Has anyone seen Lord Sesshomaru? I have to tell him that I quit and am now the adviser to The Great Kuwabara," said Naraku. Everyone in the room except Kuwabara, Naraku, and Kikyou *sweatdrop*.  
  
"The Great Kuwabara?" asked Kagome and Inu Yasha looking at each other.  
  
"That is what he is, isn't he? Anyway where is Lord Seeshomaru?"  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Ffffffllllllluuuuufffffffffyyyyyyyyy, you are soooooooo goooooooood at this," moaned Rin.  
  
~ Back to the Group ~  
  
"Actually, you know what I'll wait till I see him to tell him," said Naraku.  
  
"You know I think that is a good idea," everyone agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N - So what do ya think??? Oh and by the way there will be a little fluff in this fic but no and I mean NO lemons. 


	8. Watch Out!

A/N - Hey, I just remembered, I have not been writing a disclaimer on any of my chapters. So, I own Inu Yasha and the gang. NOT!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ After the Council ~  
  
What was that? You want to know what happened in the Council? Well don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Sango/ Miroku  
  
"Miroku get your fucking hands off me!"  
  
"My dear Sango, they just slipped."  
  
"Right on my ass?"  
  
"Ehem, you don't suggest that I did it on purpose?" said Miroku with his 'I am an innocent monk' face on.  
  
"You know this is why I chose not to be associated with men. They are pigs and can't keep their hands to themselves!"  
  
"Oh, Sango, you don't mean that. Secretly, deep down in your heart you know that I am the one for you."  
  
"You know what I give up! I just give up! You are just too thick headed!"  
  
"One of the many charms you love about me isn't it?"  
  
Sesshomaru/ Rin/ Kagome/ Inu Yasha/ Yuske/ Keiko  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Yuske!"  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
"Hello, this is a council not a make out session! Ah, go get a room!"  
  
"Inu Yasha forget it we are not going to get their attention. They are to busy, um.."  
  
"Making out," Inu Yasha said in disgust looking at the two couples that were in a very passionate embrace. Literally, I mean, too much tongue, WAY to much tongue, Their hands weren't exactly behaving themselves either. "Honestly, you would think that Sesshomaru and Rin were still on their honey moon not a year married. And if Yuske and Keiko want to mate now they should take my words seriously and get a room."  
  
"Well, I think its sweet."  
  
"Really now," said Inu Yasha as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Well, if you approve of them than I guess you won't object.."  
  
"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!" needing no further invitation Inu Yasha swept down and claimed her mouth. Once he felt her soft lips he knew he must have more. With a suck and nibble on her bottom lip he asked for entrance and she happily obliged. He shoved his tongue in taking is the very taste of he, memorizing each tooth and crevice of her mouth. His hands were starting to wander when they were snapped back to reality by a clearing of someone's throat.  
  
"Honestly little brother, if you had wanted to take her as a mate you could have just asked her," said Sesshomaru watching his brother and Kagome turning red. "Rin, don't you think that they act like they ARE mated instead of supposed ENEMIES who have just found out the truth about their past?"  
  
"Yes," added in Yuske "and if they had wanted to mate, right here in front of everyone isn't exactly the place to do it. For I am sure that Lord Inu Yasha has many ROOMS that they could use for that sort of thing."  
  
"Darling, quit picking on them,"  
  
"Hey, Keiko, you act as if you weren't doing the same a minute ago?" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Guys! We are here to disguise business," Botan reminded them.  
  
"Yes, and now that, that baka is gone we can freely disguise how to take him out" said Hiei evilly.  
  
*After Last Chapter/ Flashback*  
  
"Well, since I have no need to be here any more me, Yukina, Naraku, and Kikyou will be leaving.  
  
"Um, Kuwabara, did you forget about the council?" asked Yukina  
  
"Well mistress, since we are not on good terms with any of the other Lords and Ladies, we should probably go. We don't want any assassination attempts on our Great Lord now would we?" 'Yeah right, I just want to leave so I don't have to face Sesshomaru's wrath. Besides who gives a damn about the baka anyway?' thought Naraku.  
  
'No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Back to the palace were there is no civilization for miles!!!!!!!!!!!' thought Yukina.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Now Hiei, remember what I said,"  
  
"I know, I know, Karama. No talking, suggesting, or supporting any acts of evil without just cause," said Hiei like a child being reprimanded.  
  
"That's a good boy."  
  
"Anyway that idiot made sure that Yukina was never alone with me! I didn't have a chance to rescue her from the clutches of that baka! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, calm down," said Botan.  
  
"Besides I wouldn't be worried about that write now. I would be more concerned with Naraku," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fluffy is right. We found out some valuable information about him that we found after Kagome and Inu Yasha told us about how he deceived them," said Rin  
  
"Father never told me about his decision about sending Inu Yasha away either."  
  
"Therefore I thought it was Inu Yasha who suggested Naraku as an adviser to me. Even more important is that we found he was stealing from us."  
  
"Which means I was supposed to be even more rich than I am now. YYYYEEEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, Fluffy, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course Rin. Why do you asked?" asked Sesshomaru putting back on his emotionless mask, while everyone else *sweatdrop*.  
  
"Any way," said Rin getting back on topic, "we should watch Naraku, and if he starts something with Kuwabaka, than we will have no choice. We would have to take them down. Then I believe the lands go to either Yukina, or Yuske."  
  
"Does anyone oppose to this proposition?" asked Botan.  
  
"I do!!!!!!! I want to take them down now!" said Hiei smirking Evilly again.  
  
"Hiei!" said Kurama in a warning tone.  
  
"I mean yes I agree!" corrected Hiei. Kurama nodded in satisfaction.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ A/N - Just some clarification. I know that Hiei and Sessomaru and Kurama are a little out of their characters some times. THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY. And this is not and I repeat NOT a Shonin-Ai fic so NO Kurama/Hiei pairings. I hate it when people say they are gay, so if you want some of that look ELSEWHERE. I love they word elsewhere ^__^ *hea, hea*. Bye for now. Tell me what you think. 


	9. Just Shut Up!

~*~ Last Time ~*~  
  
"Um, Fluffy, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course Rin. Why do you asked?" asked Sesshomaru putting back on his emotionless mask, while everyone else *sweatdrop*.  
  
"Any way," said Rin getting back on topic, "we should watch Naraku, and if he starts something with Kuwabaka, than we will have no choice. We would have to take them down. Then I believe the lands go to either Yukina, or Yuske."  
  
"Does anyone oppose to this proposition?" asked Botan.  
  
"I do!!!!!!! I want to take them down now!" said Hiei smirking Evilly again.  
  
"Hiei!" said Kurama in a warning tone.  
  
"I mean yes I agree!" corrected Hiei. Kurama nodded in satisfaction.  
  
~*~ This Time ~*~ "So, what is our plan of action?????????? Hu, hi, hu, hu, hu, hu..."  
  
"Miroku if you don't shut up and let us form a plan I am going to murder you right here on the spot!"  
  
"Lady Sango! You are so violent! I like that in my woman!"  
  
"Ahhhhh! That is it I can not take this any more I am going for a walk!!! I you follow my Miroku you will know the real meaning of pain!"  
  
"Ooooooh, is Sango going to give little Miroku a spanking for being bad????"  
  
"Because I think he would really like that. Epically if it is you who administers the spanking!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, by the way, Sango, I heard that a little pain before gives you that extra boost, and helps you reach your climax sooner," (not that I would actually know, they are just teasing her right now, get your minds out of the gutter).  
  
"Botan, Kieko, Kagome," said Sango looking over her shoulder "you better run, 'cause I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No way, I have faced enough of her wrath today," said Miroku  
  
"And I think I will stay out of the way," said Inu Yasha  
  
"I am not getting in-between friends," said Kurama  
  
"What he said" said Hiei pointing at Kurama  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin of course can't answer because they are making out.  
  
"You are all traitors!!!" screamed the three girls still running in circles.  
  
"Ehem," said Yuske coming into the room, "what is going on here? I leave to go get something from my room and I come back to find this! We are Lords and Ladies of all the Lands and right now you guys are acting like pups! Now stop so we can kick that bastard Kuwabaka's ass to hell and back!"  
  
"Um, darling, we really need to talk about your repressed anger,"  
  
"Sorry Keiko darling, it is from all those years of working with Kuwabaka,"  
  
"Yeah, and when did you start calling him Kuwabaka?"  
  
"Since he was going to replace me with that no good son of a bitch Naraku!"  
  
"Yuske, honestly, I don't think we have ever heard you cuss before. I think you are scaring everyone," looking around Yuske saw everyone staring at him mouths hanging.  
  
"Well, I like his attitude, let go kick so Eastern Lord Butt!" said Hiei coming out of his daze.  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
"So, Naraku what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, first we need to write a letter declaring war on the other Lands, then we must strengthen your military forces. Oh, yes, and lastly, we need to do something about your wife."  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, she could contact your enemy, tell them what you are doing, contribute to your assassination, and betray your trust."  
  
"No, not my Yukina."  
  
"Yes, I suggest that you lock her in the tallest tower to insure that she doesn't find out about your plans, and relay them to your enemy, and then she is always there for you to take pleasure in,"  
  
"I like your way of thinking."  
  
"Well, that is what I am here for."  
  
Little did they know that Yukina was eavesdropping and heard everything so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She fled. She ran all the way back to the middle lands and in record time too.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________A/N- So what do you think? I was also wondering so far only two people have reviewed saying what guy they want paired with Kagome and both went for Inu Yasha if no one else reviews I will just pair her with him but I need your opinion. 


	10. Life is pain

"So, Naraku what are we going to do now?"  
  
*Last time* "Well, first we need to write a letter declaring war on the other Lands, then we must strengthen your military forces. Oh, yes, and lastly, we need to do something about your wife."  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, she could contact your enemy, tell them what you are doing, contribute to your assassination, and betray your trust."  
  
"No, not my Yukina."  
  
"Yes, I suggest that you lock her in the tallest tower to insure that she doesn't find out about your plans, and relay them to your enemy, and then she is always there for you to take pleasure in,"  
  
"I like your way of thinking."  
  
"Well, that is what I am here for."  
  
Little did they know that Yukina was eavesdropping and heard everything so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She fled. She ran all the way back to the middle lands and in record time too.  
  
*This time* All the Lords and Ladies were in the hall just lounging around when suddenly the door burst open. The little butler person thing (I don't know what they are called) came in.  
  
"Now presenting...." he never finished because Yukina ran him over in her haste to get to the rest of the group.  
  
"Yukina what are you doing here? I thought you and Lord Kuwabara left two days ago," asked Kagome.  
  
"Must have water," *pant, pant*  
  
"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Go fetch some water," ordered Inu Yasha. The butler person entered again with a tray. On it a pitcher and glass of water. Instead of taking the glass Yukina took the whole pitcher a drank it all down in exactly .00000000000000000000000000000000000009 seconds.  
  
"Thank you. Now I have got some important news for you. Naraku has convinced Kuwabara to wage war on all the other Lands!"  
  
There was a dead silence then all of them burst out laughing.  
  
"No, I am serious,"  
  
"We know you are we just can't believe he would fall for Naraku like that,"  
  
"You don't understand Botan, Naraku can create very powerful warriors, and he knows a witch who can make zombies out of bones graveyard soil and souls, after all that is how he made Kikyou come back,"  
  
"What, Kikyou is not dead," said Inu Yasha confused. There was a dead silence then Botan spoke.  
  
"Yes she is Inu Yasha,"  
  
"No she is not I just saw her two days ago,"  
  
"Humph, that shows how dull a honyu's (sp?) sense are. Did you not smell the bones and clay Inu Yasha?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well I did wonder what the queer smell about her was but I never got close enough to really smell her."  
  
"Well," spoke Kagome "while you where were away she had a tragic accident,"  
  
*Flashback* "Kikyou what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, Kagome, I am going to go heal someone on the other side of the village,"  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"What dose that have to do with her dying?"  
  
"Well you never let me finish."  
  
*Flashback*  
"What happened to her?" Kagome asked the villagers who brought Kikyou back on a stretcher.  
  
"When she was walking back from the house of her customer and she was attacked by a youkia, although we did not see who did it we know it because of her wounds."  
  
"Will she live?"  
  
"Unless she gets to a healer fast she will not live through the night. She is losing all her blood."  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Well, I guess she didn't find a healer," said Inu Yasha sadly. Without looking up trying to hide the tears in her eyes, Kagome left the room.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't know why don't you asked HER," said Sango glaring at him.  
  
*Out in the garden*  
'Should I tell him, should I tell him that the reason that his love is dead is because of me?'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________A/N - Dun, dun, dun. So you like? Like I said earlier tell me the pairing you want. Oh, and also, I was thinking, should I pair Yukina up with anyone after she dismates (I don't know the word for divorce in youkia terms) Kuwabaka, for example Kurama? Lastly I need advice there are currently two different people that could become ruler of the Eastern Lands - Yukina or Yuske, which one should I use? 


	11. The truth?

*Last time *  
  
'Should I tell him, should I tell him that the reason that his love is dead is because of me?'  
  
*This time*  
  
"Kagome? Are you out here?"  
  
"Leave me alone Inu Yasha."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want to know why you got all mad at me for asking about Kikyou's death."  
  
"I said I do not want to talk to you!"  
  
"I don't care! I want to know what the matter is! Now stop being such a bitch and tell me!"  
  
"You know what, I have no idea what I saw in you. You are such a bastard and I hate you! Will that make you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Kagome" Inu Yasha said softly "tell me you know you want to. Just get it off your chest."  
  
"I can't Inu Yasha, you'll hate me forever if I tell you."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Please just tell me, I want to know."  
  
"Not everyone gets what they want Inu Yasha, you should know that by now."  
  
"Look I am going to find out one way or another so just tell me. You don't want me to here it from Kikyou herself do you?"  
  
"Fine but do you promise not to hate me?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well Kikyou got her healer, not a very experienced one at that time but one just the same."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I am a healer."  
  
"Have you ever saved a life before?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Have you ever saved a town from famine?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Girl, we need a professional not an armature."  
  
(A/N- sound familiar? For all those who do not know what I am talking about it is a line for Hercules.)  
  
"Well, I am the best you have got right now so live with it."  
  
"Fine but if she dies you will never be welcome in our village again."  
  
"Jeese, no pressure."  
  
"Be serious."  
  
"I was."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Well, what happened."  
  
"I couldn't save her," said Kagome breaking down into tears "she had lostt to much blood."  
  
"So how is she still walking the earth?" asked Inu Yasha trying to comfort her.  
  
"The deamon who attacked her stole her sole and went to the deamon Urasuay (sp?) and had her reincarnated."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"After they found out that I couldn't save her the farmers chased me down with torches and farming tools. It was after a month did they stop chasing me, and that was only because your father and Sesshomaru threatened to kill them if they didn't leave me alone. If it wasn't for them the villagers would have killed me."  
  
"Really, Kagome, they are just humans how could they possibly kill you?"  
  
"Well aren't you Mr. Sensitive. For your information every village that the villagers had spread the news to was out to get me."  
  
"Why would it concern them?"  
  
"You really don't know how influential Kikyou was do you? Everyone practically in all the lands loved her."  
  
"Well, they had reason to."  
  
"Yes they did but now she is different, the deamon changed her when she was reincarnated. Now she is cold, uncaring, and definitely not the sister that died because of me."  
  
"Listen Kagome it wasn't your fault." Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her "It is not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is," said Kagome so low that not even Inu Yasha could here it.  
  
*Later*  
  
"So you did not tell him the whole story?"  
  
"No I could not bring myself to admit it to him, Sango."  
  
"He will find out one way or another."  
  
"Now you sound like him," Kagome said going into a rage "why does he need to know? Why do any of you need to know? It is my business so butt out." And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I have been a very busy person. My cruel English teacher gave us two papers at the same time. And can you believe that even my chorus teacher found a reason to write one? They are all cruel. So make my day and REVIEW! 


	12. Sorry, you don't pass the test

A/n - I'm back! Did you miss me? What am I saying of course you did.  
This is the newest chapter. Please read and review!  
  
*Last chapter*  
  
"So you did not tell him the whole story?"  
  
"No I could not bring myself to admit it to him, Sango."  
  
"He will find out one way or another."  
  
"Now you sound like him," Kagome said going into a rage "why does he need to know? Why do any of you need to know? It is my business so butt out." And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
*This chapter*  
  
"What do I do? Dear Lord what do I do?" Kagome groaned out loud.  
  
You have to tell him. You will regret it if you don't.  
  
Yes but will he still be able to look at me?  
  
That is a chance you have to be willing to take.  
  
"Kagome are you in..."  
  
"Ahhhh, Inu Yasha don't you know how to knock?" Kagome asked trying to cover herself.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that you were changing? I am not psychic am I?" Asked Inu Yasha covering his eyes.  
  
"No, but there is a thing called knocking, try it sometime."  
  
"Well I just came to say that we have formed a strategy of how to defeat Kuwabara."  
  
"It takes strategizing to beat him? Since when?"  
  
"It is not him that we are worried about it is Naraku."  
  
"That makes sense... Um, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"What would you do if I told you that Sango...say, had a chance to save Kohaku (sp?) before he had died and, well choose to do something else with that chance."  
  
"You mean choose for him to die?"  
  
"Not exactly. Lets say that she choose instead to make use of her sisters death in another way. So in a way she was dead but not dead at the same time." As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes widened. She had referred to 'Kohaku' as a she instead of a he. But it seemed that Inu Yasha, being the thick headed idiot that he can sometimes be, did not notice it.  
  
"Will I would say that she had a sick mind"  
  
"Really, well thank you for your opinion. Good Bye." And Kagome left looking crestfallen.  
  
*At the second meeting*  
  
"Well we are going to place a spy in his castle" informed Yuske.  
  
"Don't worry I have already got that part covered. The spy I have in there can get me the most important information quicker that anyone else I know." Said Kagome  
  
"I never knew you had connections in Kuwabara's castle." Said Inu Yasha, who was the only one who did not know who this 'connection' was.  
  
"Yes, well, now you do" and she left the hall without a word.  
  
"Inu Yasha what did you say to her?" asked Rin.  
  
"Well she asked me something funny about if Sango had had a chance to save Kohaku and she didn't if I would hate her." Said Inu Yasha, making Sango spit out the water that she was drinking.  
  
"Well what did you say" asked Yukina hopeful  
  
"I told her that I probably wouldn't talk to Sango again."  
  
"You idiot" the whole room exclaimed at once.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
A/N - So you like? You do not know how busy I have been. I tell you we need to kill to whole teacher population. They made me write 5 papers 2 presentations and I don't know how many test and on top of that I have to study for midterms. School is cruel I'm telling you. Oh well, this is my newest chapter. To see who Kagome's spy is and what really happened to Kikyou keep reading. 


	13. Running away and Koga

A/N - Sorry busy, as usual but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
"You idiot" the whole room exclaimed at once.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
*This Chapter*  
  
After leaving the hall Kagome ran to her rooms there she composed a letter:  
  
Dear friends,  
  
I am sorry that I had to leave you so soon into the counsel but I have important business to attend to. I am afraid that you will not be seeing me for a while and I will return when I see fit to. Know that I am alright and do not come looking for me. I leave my position to Sango for the time being. If anything goes wrong know that I will turn up, for I will find out.  
  
Kagome  
  
She then packed limited supplies and left for her destination.  
  
* 500 years later*  
  
"Lady Kagome, lady Kagome! Come quick!" yelled a child of about five or six.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is someone here to see you,"  
  
"I am coming. Show them to temple."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
'It has been five hundred years and I still have not the courage to go back,'  
  
'You should soon you know. You have already been gone to long.'  
  
'Yes and they still have not done anything about the Naraku problem, honestly can't they get anything done without me!?' she entered the hut to find..  
  
"Koga, it is nice to see you." (ha, thought it was Inu Yasha didn't you)  
  
"It is nice to see you again Kagome."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yea there is. Do you remember about a year back we had a conversation?"  
  
"Yes how could I forget,"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Kagome. What do you think about the Lords and Ladies of the lands."  
  
"What do you mean Koga?"  
  
"Well, ever since the chief Lady of the Northern Lands fled they have been in chaos."  
  
"I still don't understand, Koga."  
  
"Do you think it is time for a new age? One where there are no Lords who rule over us. An age where we are free."  
  
"No I don't. Without the Lords we would be in utter chaos ourselves, we would not survive."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Well, I have thought on it and since the lands are in more chaos then before me and my pack along with some lone daemons have decided to take the lands from the Lords."  
  
"Tell me of this new disorder that you have heard of. For I know not of it being so far away from the big cities."  
  
"Well, all of the lands are angry at the Middle Lord for some reason and his lands are getting weak without their support. The Northern Lands especially are mad at Lord Inu Yasha they have surrounded their border with walls no deamon could cross unless invited. It is said that now the Lord of the Eastern Lands is gathering armies and are planning to attack the Northern Lands, claim them as part of theirs and take the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"This is bad news indeed. It would seem to be my time to offer my services to the Northern Lands once more."  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?" But before he finished his sentence she was gone leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
A/N - So how was it? It turned out a bit different than I thought it would but hey. Please keep reviewing! 


	14. I am back! What you didn't miss me I am...

A/N- You thought I was gone for good? Well to bad your nightmare is back. Just kidding! You love me you know it all you have to do is admit it to me and yourself. You know you want to say it come on say it with me: "Fluffyluver2001 you are the best author in the whole wide world." *sniff, sniff* please I need that little boost of self esteem. Fine don't but I will remember this! Hn. He, he I did a Hiei. Enough of my boring rambling now, onward, to the fanfic.  
  
Last time  
  
"This is bad news indeed. It would seem to be my time to offer my services to the Northern Lands once more."  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?" But before he finished his sentence she was gone leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
This time  
  
Kagome arrived at the Northern Lands at 2 in the morning. Not wanting to disturb anyone she quietly made her way to the room that she left all those years ago. Her plan not to disturb anyone didn't exactly work. As soon as she reached the hallway to wear all the bedrooms were she found herself face to face with a group of armed Lords and Ladies.  
  
"Ah, see I told you that someone entered the castle. The Jigan Eye sees all! Wah ha ha!" said Hiei laughing like a crazy person.  
  
A/N- Let me quote myself from earlier in this fic. This is a fan FIC. It is fiction. If Hiei really acted like this I would shoot myself. No wait I would shoot my best friend Jenn, I take all my anger out on her. Aren't I such a good friend?????? There Jen I said it. Can it take the place of a random note??? *inside joke don't pay attention to it*. Now back to the story.  
  
"Yes Hiei, you are the supreme being now shut up! Pay attention, you will act like a ord in public not some loony toon that has been subjected to Kuwabara for to long, though maybe that is how he got like his."  
  
"Yes Kurama. I will try my hardest."  
  
"Sigh, what would you do without me?"  
  
"Can you two shut up? We have a person somewhere around here that is trespassing and you can still find time to argue?"  
  
"You are no help in this situation little brother. Why don't you go and bury yourself?"  
  
"Fluffy, I thought we agreed that you would act at least civil towards your brother while we were here or else you would have to find another room to sleep in?"  
  
"Sorry my dear it will not happen again," says 'Fluffy' quickly.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, even you cannot got to long without some. And you know what 'some I mean," said Miroku waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Hentai houshi!" screamed Sango hitting Miroku over the head with the nearest thing she could find.  
  
*chuckles* "You have not changed. Maybe this is why you are in dire need of my help."  
  
"Who is there?" asked Keiko nervously  
  
"You guys don't remember me. I am so hurt! All those years together fighting crime and the forces of evil, trying to keep the peace and after a couple hundred years you forget about me?? I never knew friends could be so hurtful," said Kagome coming out of the shadows with her hand on her forehead in a dramatic pose.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone said shocked.  
  
"Kagome come here you beautiful hag! No wait that's Genkai. Sorry scratch that!" screamed Yuske, while everyone else *sweardrop*.  
  
A/N- Sorry I had to put that in. If you have seen The episode at the end of the Dark Tournament then you know what I am talking about. Those select few who do give yourself a pat on the back you are special!  
  
"This is a fine way to great a friend armed and ready to attack them and you Yuske you call me a hag, well at least I am a beautiful one?! So did you miss me?" she asked holding her arms out.  
  
At the same time everyone in the room ran towards her tackling her all trying to give her hugs at the same time.  
  
"Please everyone...need..to....breath!"  
  
"Sorry!!" said everyone getting off her.  
  
"Come on Kagome you have a lot to tell us"  
  
"As do you I suppose" answered Kagome while everyone dragged her into the meeting room. All except Fluffy, Inu Yasha, Hiei, and Kurama. Are you kidding me, them acting like stupid schoolgirls, will they were a minute ago but that is beside the point, yeah right!  
  
As soon as the hallway was devoid of anyone someone came out of the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"So the bitch has finally returned?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This might turn out to be harder than we thought. With her back in the picture we might have a tougher time than we thought. Go and ready the forces tomorrow we strike. We won't give them any time to think or strategize."  
  
"Yes master Naraku."  
  
"I have been waiting to long for this. The day is finally here."  
  
Outside of the door someone overheard this. They quickly made their way to their chambers where they composed a letter and called a servant.  
  
When one arrived they quickly gave them instructions "Bring this to the chief Lady of the Northern Lands. Not Sango but Kagome. Tell her that it is of great importance. She will know who it is from."  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Now go quickly before Naraku finds out what is happening. Find someone you can trust and tell them to protect this letter with their life and if anything were to happen they are to destroy it before its information is discovered by anyone else. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Do you think you can do this?"  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Are you still loyal to your oath?"  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Then go and fulfill your duty to me."  
  
A/N - I finished this chapter! Lets celebrate! Yeah! Oh well if you don't want to you don't have to, thanks for crushing my spirits. By the thank you for all your reviews and please keep sending them *says in a sing song voice*. Buh bye now. 


	15. The real story

A/N - sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I have not updated in such a long time I promise that the next chapter will be shortly after this.  
  
Last time  
  
When one arrived they quickly gave them instructions "Bring this to the chief Lady of the Northern Lands. Not Sango but Kagome. Tell her that it is of great importance. She will know who it is from."  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
This time  
  
"So, Kagome, where have you been?"  
  
"None of your business, Inu Yasha,"  
  
"What is the matter? Everyone has been mad at me since you left and I have a feeling that I am the only one that doesn't know something that the rest of you do."  
  
"Well..maybe you are the only one who doesn't know. I guess that is not very fair."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Well, I told you that Kikyou was injured by a daemon."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And that I tried to save her,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And that the daemon got a hold of her remains and constructed a body with them to house her soul and do their biding,"  
  
"Yes, God damn it! Get on with the story!"  
  
"Jeeze you are so impatient! Anyway that was all true but I was succeeding in healing her when..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, don't, don't heal me, leave me to die,"  
  
"Why Kikyou?"  
  
"It is my destiny to die now. I have a bigger part to play in this world when I am dead."  
  
"Kikyou, we need you here, alive. There must be something I can do to convince you to let me heal you,"  
  
"Kagome listen to me! I need you to do this for me. When I die I need you to make sure you burn me with this," Kikyou holds up a small packet.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That is of no concern right now. This is important Kagome, promise me you will do this,"  
  
"Kikyou I can't, you are my sister. My flesh and blood how can I just sit back and let you die?!"  
  
"I already told you Kagome, it is my destiny, now quit being such a hardheaded fool!"  
  
"How, how do you know that this is your destiny? How do you know that you are supposed to die now?"  
  
"....I have seen it Kagome. In my dreams I have seen this. Please you have to trust me. I was destined to be killed like this just like I am destined to be reborn."  
  
"I trust you Kikyou, but I can at least make your death less painful." Kagome used her powers to lessen the pain of the death while life war slowly leaving Kikyou.  
  
"Good bye Kikyou"  
  
"Good bye sister, I love you"  
  
"I love you too," Kikyou said as the last bit of life drained away from her, and Kagome burst into tears.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Do you now under stand Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, but what was the packet for?"  
  
"It was herbs used to make sure that Kikyou would be reborn in that body of clay with her memories and soul intact."  
  
"But if they worked why is she such a bitch, and with Naraku?"  
  
"Because, you fool, do you think she wants Naraku to know that she remembers everything when she was supposed to be under his control."  
  
"..Look, Kagome, I am sorry,"  
  
"What was that? I don't think I heard you,"  
  
"I said I am sorry! Jeeze you like putting me in this state don't you?"  
  
"Yes it is very amusing for me," she said turning to leave the room.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Yes," she said turning around.  
  
"I want you to know that I don't blame you. And that I missed you while you were away. I had five hundred years to think of what you meant to me."  
  
"And what did you come up with?"  
  
"You mean the world to me, I was contemplating on going to find you but I thought that if I did that would only make you more mad than you already were,"  
  
"Inu Yasha that is so sweet and I want to thank you for respecting my wishes and not coming to get me,"  
  
"Look, Kagome I know this is spur of the moment but I want to ask you: will you be my mate?"  
  
"......................................"  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought that you loved Kikyou,"  
  
"I thought I did but it didn't hurt as much when I found out that she had died as it did when I learned that you left me."  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome I am positive! Trust my judgment will you!"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha I will be your mate, but only if you will be mine as well."  
  
"Yes Kagome I will." With that they left the room together to share the good news. 


	16. Big News

A/N - I told you that it wouldn't be to long before I posted again.  
  
Last time  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome I am positive! Trust my judgment will you!"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha I will be your mate, but only if you will be mine as well."  
  
"Yes Kagome I will." With that they left the room together to share the good news.  
  
This time  
  
"You are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congrats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Its about time!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Show a little more enthusiasm, Hiei"  
  
"Fine. O my gosh I can't believe it congratulations!!!!!! We have to plan the wedding, we can have a double wedding with Yuske and Keiko!!! We have to get the dresses!!!"  
  
"Hiei,"  
  
"And the tuxedo's"  
  
"Hiei,"  
  
"And the hall"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"What Kurama?"  
  
"You can stop now!"  
  
"Will you told me to be more enthusiastic and that is what I was being," Hiei mumbled. While everyone just stared at him.  
  
"What I was just doing as he advised, he is my adviser after all."  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Anyway,"  
  
*cough, cough*  
  
"Will little brother it seems as though you have finally found a brain. This Sesshomaru is happy for you."  
  
"Fluffy I am so proud of you! You finally gave him a complement!"  
  
"Does that mean I get rewarded???"  
  
"Fluffy," Rin blushed "we will talk about that later," blushes harder.  
  
"Thank you all for the congratulations, but we agreed that there would be no ceremony until after we defeat Naraku," said Kagome  
  
"What!!! How are you going to stand that?????? You will be together and you won't be able to have..... well you know."  
  
"Feh, she never said that,"  
  
"Rin what is it with these brothers? They have problems with talking about everything but this subject," said a blushing Kagome.  
  
"I know what you mean Kagome. I know what you mean," answered Rin elbowing Sesshomaru.  
  
Everyone was interrupted when an announcer walked into the room.  
  
"Presenting Shippou the messenger from the Eastern Lands,"  
  
Everyone looked up at once.  
  
"Well where is he?"  
  
"I am down here."  
  
Everyone looked down and was surprised to see a boy that didn't even look seven.  
  
"You are the messenger?" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"What can we do for you Mister.."  
  
"Shippou,"  
  
"Mister Shippou,"  
  
"Just Shippou is fine, and I have got a message for Lady Kagome,"  
  
"I am Lady Kagome," said Kagome holding her hand out. Shippou gave her the letter.  
  
"Shippou can we get you anything?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes, make yourself at home," said Sango.  
  
"Actually, I am kind of hungry,"  
  
"Then let me show you to the kitchen," said Keiko.  
  
"Well, open it already, Kagome"  
  
"Jeeze, Inu Yasha, you need to learn some patients."  
  
"Just read it, Kagome"  
  
"Fine"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I meant out loud,"  
  
"Okay, here goes:  
  
Dear Kagome, My sources tell me that Naraku has heard that you have returned to your position, and therefore is ready to attack the Northern Lands in two months. ~ You know who."  
  
"Well, I guess we need to start gathering forces,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"By the way Kagome who is your source of information?"  
  
"I guess you guys deserve to know it is.....  
  
A/N - Ha, ha, ha I will leave you on a cliffy, therefore you will have to come and read the next chapter. 


	17. Big suprise

A/N - I wasn't planning on updating so soon after updating two times in one night, but hey I don't have school tomorrow, no homework (thank God), nothing to study for, and I am bored.  
  
Last time  
  
"By the way Kagome who is your source of information?"  
  
"I guess you guys deserve to know it is.....  
  
This time  
  
"I guess you guys deserve to know I have a whole net work of spies inside of Kuwabara's castle,"  
  
"That stills doesn't explain who they are, Kagome,"  
  
"Right you are Sango,"  
  
"How come I didn't know about them?"  
  
"Because, Yuske, if you would have been caught Keiko would have had my head,"  
  
"Well... I guess you have a point there,"  
  
"Hey I am not that violent," said kieko coming back from taking Shippou from the kitchen.  
  
The whole hall went silent and suddenly started laughing.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh at me. Either you stop laughing or you get a taste of this," Keiko said raising her fist, which only made the hall only laugh harder. Keiko realizing what she did lowered her fist and turned red.  
  
"Well, Keiko, don't worry I think we can get you and Yuske a two for one special so it won't cost you so much,"  
  
"So that what won't cost so much?"  
  
"Why, your anger management classes, of course,"  
  
"Why don't you go screw yourself, Inu Yasha,'  
  
"Hey I won't have to screw myself anymore I've got her to do it with now," he said pointing to a very red Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That is very sad,"  
  
"What is Botan?"  
  
"Well, Kurama, they have just announced that they are going to be mated and they are already killing each other,"  
  
"You are right, I bet you twenty dollars (hey I couldn't think of what the currency would be back then) that they will not last a couple of days,"  
  
"Knowing my brother I bet twice that much for a week,"  
  
"Fluffy, dear, have you no faith? I bet they will happily ever after together for the grand total of a week and two days." At Rin's prediction Sesshomaru fell over, anime style.  
  
"Yes Rin I can see your faith in them very clearly."  
  
"This is why I never have and never will mate," said Hiei shaking his head.  
  
"Hiei, you poor unprivileged man! Do not tell me that you have never experienced the pleasures that come with mating?" Said Miroku gasping in horror.  
  
"It's what I personally live for," added Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hell, that is the only reason that I am getting mated," said Inu Yasha, who seemed to have gotten Kagome to forgive him without killing him first.  
  
"I agree with Inu Yasha. You think I would put up with Keiko's slaps without getting something in return," said Yuske.  
  
"Hey guys,"  
  
"What is it Kurama?"  
  
"Well it's just that you must of forgotten that the girls are still in the room," he said pointing to the smoking girls in the back ground "or else I am sure that you would have never said any of those things."  
  
"Oh, shit," exclaimed Sesshomaru "I am not going to be getting any for a while,"  
  
"You got that right you bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Rin leading very mad girls across the room, with a glare that would scare Naraku, himself, shitless.  
  
"Rin, really I am sorry!"  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Keiko, please forgive me!"  
  
"Lady Sango, you cannot possibly be angry at me we are not mated,"  
  
"You still started all this mess, Miroku"  
  
"We didn't mean it please don't hurt us," all the guys begged on their hands and knees.  
  
"Never!" screamed the girls in unison. At that the girls started chasing the boys all over the room with various objects.  
  
"This is why I never want to grow up," sighed Shippou walking into the room.  
  
"Everyone, stop! What kind of example are you giving to this poor young boy?" said Kurama, him and Hiei were the only men in the hall not mated, or about to be mated, so they had no one to chase them around.  
  
"I agree, we can't have word going around that the Lords and Ladies of the Lands act like children!" said Botan, the only woman who is not mated, therefore doesn't have anyone to chase.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hn. I thought that we were going to find out who was in Kagome's net work of spies."  
  
"Good point," and in seconds, literally, everyone was back in their seats, with Shippou shaking his head in the back ground.  
  
"As I was saying I have lots of people on my net work but the main people includes: Yukina, of course, Kagura, Kanna, and lastly Kikyou."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
A/N - Well there you go that is who leads Kagome's net work of spies. Hope you liked this chapter! Review, bye! 


	18. Uninvited guest

A/N - Hey this is the next chapter!!! Surprised that I got it out this early aren't you. Well, enjoy!  
  
Last time  
  
"As I was saying I have lots of people on my net work but the main people includes: Yukina, of course, Kagura, Kanna, and lastly Kikyou."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
This time  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Kagome we can understand Yukina being one of your spies but how did you get Kikyou, Kagura, and Kanna to help you," asked Botan.  
  
"Honestly, don't you guys ever pay attention?"  
  
"What would we have had to pay attention to," asked Rin.  
  
"When ever you see Naraku give Kagura and Kanna orders, don't you ever see how they react? Kagura always clenches her fists slightly and Kanna's face always has a small expression of disgust on it."  
  
"Well excuse us for not having the super ability to notice microscopic details,"  
  
"Sango, don't worry, I forgive you,"  
  
"Erh"  
  
"On the more serious note, I approached them and it ended up being as I thought. Even though they are Naraku's incarnations they hate his guts. In fact to quote Kagura's word 'they would rather die than take orders from him, and it is a pain to go threw each day knowing that you were made from him and he holds your heart.' ,"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Kikyou, though, was always on our side. She was the one who approached we with the idea of having a spy network set up."  
  
"Really, that is a shock,"  
  
"You are telling me. I hadn't know till then that she wasn't possessed by Naraku,"  
  
"I still do not trust her. Do you know the exact herbs that she used to resurrect herself with her memories intact?"  
  
"No, I don't Kurama, but you should have a little more faith in her you know,"  
  
"I don't know Kagome, I think I agree with Kurama,"  
  
"Hn I agree with the fox and dog boy,"  
  
"As does this Sesshomaru,"  
  
"Fluffy, I thought that we agreed that if you stopped talking like that then I would stop talking in third person. By the way Rin agrees with Fluffy,"  
  
"Well, before all of you others agree and we all start arguing, I think you should know that you have a little problem that I forgot to tell you about till now,"  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"Well, Botan, it's..."  
  
"Kagome! There you are I will save you from these evil bastards! After all no one kidnaps my woman and gets away with it!"  
  
"Who are you calling a bastard...flee butt!"  
  
"Oh, good one Sango,"  
  
"Shut up Miroku!"  
  
"I will not tolerate being spoken to like that by a worthless... *sniff, sniff*, darn I can't use my line, he is a full deamon!"  
  
At Sesshomaru's words every one fell, anime style, into the ground. While Koga got red in the face.  
  
"Of course I am a full deamon you pompous, arrogant, bitch!"  
  
"Hey, don't you call my Fluffy a bitch! She is a he,"  
  
"Whups, you son of a bitch! There is that better?"  
  
"Much,"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Oh, I mean, of course not you piece of scum,"  
  
"Heh, I don't need this I will just take my woman and go,"  
  
"What do you mean your woma?! She is My woman,"  
  
"Guys"  
  
"No she is mine, dog breath"  
  
"Guys,"  
  
"No she is mine flee brain,"  
  
"Kagome! Tell this mangy dog your mine,"  
  
"No Kagome tell him you decided to be my mate"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone meet Koga, he he..."  
  
A/N - Hey everyone! I am a little hyper (I ate a bag of Hershey Kisses, but I was not supposed to so shh don't tell) so ignore me, but not that little button that says review! 


	19. The 'betrayer'

A/N - I am so bored! So I have decided to write yet another chapter and here it goes!  
  
Last time  
  
"No she is mine flee brain,"  
  
"Kagome! Tell this mangy dog your mine,"  
  
"No Kagome tell him you decided to be my mate"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone meet Koga, he he..."  
  
This time  
  
"Kagome who is this?"  
  
"I am her future mate half breed"  
  
"I could really hurt you right now wolf, so don't mess with me!"  
  
"As if you could even give me a scratch,"  
  
"Would you like to test that theory?"  
  
"Ha ha, guys please calm down. Koga this is Inu Yasha my mate, and Inu Yasha this is Koga one of my best friends from the village."  
  
"You here that mutt, one of her best friends,"  
  
"Well incase you didn't hear her I am her mate, flee brain,"  
  
"I met Koga after I had left the castle, he was the one who suggested that I go to the village,"  
  
"What village, Kagome?"  
  
"The village that I have been living in the last five hundred years, Botan,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Anyway we became great friends after,"  
  
"Before this rude interruption you were going to tell us something, Kagome?"  
  
"Ah, yes I was. Actually it involves Koga, here. I was just going to say that a group of bandits were going to attack the castle and try to wipe out the Lords and Ladies of the Lands"  
  
"Humph, as if a group of bandits could do that, especially with him as the leader," said Inu Yasha pointing to Koga.  
  
"Kagome, you were going to tell them my plans???!!!!!!!!!!! How could you I thought we were friends? I do not think I can mate with a wife that is not loyal to her husband!" said Koga crying hysterically. "We would have made such a good couple."  
  
"When are you going to get it through your brain that she is my mate not yours and you didn't have a chance anyway?"  
  
"Anyway," said Kagome trying to get back on subject "I was going to suggest that we ask his help to defeat Naraku, he has had some unfortunate experiences with him and wishes Naraku dead."  
  
"I don't know, how many men does he have in his pack," asked Hiei.  
  
"Roughly a thousand," answered Koga.  
  
"Hn, not bad,"  
  
"Hiei and I vote yes,"  
  
"Says who fox?"  
  
"Like I said Hiei and I say yes, let him join us," said Kurama glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Yes, yes I vote yes," responds Hiei quickly.  
  
"This Sesshomaru votes yes as well, we need as many men as we can get,"  
  
"I think that we should use Kagome's idea," says Sango.  
  
"I agree with Lady Sango,"  
  
"Feh, Miroku you would agree with anything that Sango says. I any how vote that we should not ask his help,"  
  
"It is unanimous then, great. Koga will you help us?" asked Kagome ignoring Inu Yasha, hey if she is going to be his mate she has to find some way of dealing with that temper of his.  
  
"I will accept the offer Kagome, even though you betrayed my trust,"  
  
"Koga I had to, you see, I am one of the heads of the Northern Lands. I couldn't sit back and let you kill my friends and take control of my lands."  
  
"I understand Kagome, and I forgive you,"  
  
"Thank you Koga. Now I suggest that we go and get some sleep, for we have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"This Sesshomaru agrees, come Rin we have business to attend to,"  
  
"Fluffy!" exclaimed a blushing Rin as she was carried out of the hall by her mate.  
  
"Kurama, can I sleep with you? I forgot Mr. Snuggles and I don't like sleeping without him," asked Hiei (A/N - Remember this is not Shonin Ai, Hiei just forgot his teddy bear).  
  
"Sigh, okay, Hiei"  
  
"Come on lover boy," said Kieko dragging Yuske out of the room.  
  
"I am going to visit Koenma (her boyfriend) after I show Koga and Shippou to their rooms," said Botan disappearing with Koga and Shippou.  
  
"Come on Miroku"  
  
"Lady Sango you have finally given into my charms! At last, at last!"  
  
"Hentai!" *wham* I think you know what happened there.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" said Inu Yasha grabbing Kagome before she could go anywhere "You are sleeping with me tonight, mate."  
  
"You are such an animal,"  
  
"And you love me for it,"  
  
"Heh, or so you think,"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!!!" screamed following a laughing Kagome out of the room.  
  
A/N - There you go. Who knows when the next chapter will be posted, so be grateful for this one! By the way review, review, review! 


	20. If they are smart they will tell

A/N - I guess I was meant to write this chapter the same day as the last, even though I threatened not to post it for a while.  
  
Last time  
  
"You are such an animal,"  
  
"And you love me for it,"  
  
"Heh, or so you think,"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!!!" screamed following a laughing Kagome out of the room.  
  
This time ~the next day~  
  
Inu Yasha woke with the sun the next day startled.  
  
'Why is there someone in my bed?' he thought slowly looking down.  
  
As soon as he saw Kagome's angelic, sleeping face he remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
'I can't believe that I finally did it, I admitted my feelings for her. What surprises me more is that she told me that she had the same feelings. I thought for sure that she would turn me away in disgust.'  
  
"What are you thinking, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Startled he looked down to see that Kagome had awakened without him noticing.  
  
"I was just reflecting on how much my life has changed,"  
  
"Is it a good change?"  
  
"Very," he said kissing her.  
  
"I am glad,"  
  
"I love you, Kagome,'  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha. Come we have to get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
"Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would notice, and no I am not. Not yet at least, if they are smart I am sure they will be able to tell."  
  
"Would you listen to me if I told to stay here and not fight?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"That is what I thought. Come on we have to get ready for battle,"  
  
"You are really not going to stop me from fighting?"  
  
"As much as I would like to, no. I have learned not to try and stop you from doing things that you want to do. You end up doing them anyway."  
  
"I have taught you something already, my puppy."  
  
"Puppy?"  
  
"Well Rin has Fluffy for Sesshomaru and Keiko has Jerk for Yuske and Sango has a choice from Hentai, Monk, of Houshi. I need a nickname for you too."  
  
"I am not going to win this argument am I?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"That is what I thought," Inu Yasha said sighing as he got out of bed.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"Are we ready?" asked Hiei.  
  
"We are just waiting for my brother and Kagome."  
  
"They better hurry. I am in the mood to kill something"  
  
"*cough*, Kuwabara *cough*"  
  
"Shut up Kurama! The faster I kill that idiot the faster I get my sister back then we can go home and I can be united with Mr. Snuggles again!" said Hiei cheering. "What?" he said looking at everyone who was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, you get used to it after a while. God knows I have."  
  
"I said to shut up, Kurama," which earned him a glare which silenced Hiei immediately.  
  
"Kurama, you have to tell us how you do that," said Yuske earning a glare from Hiei.  
  
"Well, it is very simple you see you just have to know his weaknesses. Such as."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha don't listen to him, Yuske," said Hiei nervously covering Kurama's mouth.  
  
"Darn and I would have liked to know his weaknesses too," said Inu Yasha coming into the hall.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Fluffy, leave them alone. We are lucky they are out this early. Remember how long it was before we left our room after we mated for the first time?"  
  
"Ah, sweet memories," said Sesshomaru with sparkles in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, everyone, I know we are late," said Kagome stepping into the hall.  
  
As soon as she was in 'smelling range' Sesshomaru's, Hiei's, and Kurama's faces lifted and they took a sniff of the air and exchanged glances.  
  
"You are going to let her fight,"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't, Kurama?" said Inu Yasha giving a nervous/warning glance.  
  
Sesshomaru catching on said "It was just that Kurama thought that you would want her to stay home after you claiming her as your mate and all."  
  
"Yes" said Hiei when he too realized what was going on.  
  
"Of course, that is what I was implying," said Kurama giving Inu Yasha a knowing glace "you can't keep Kagome from doing something that she feels is important to do herself."  
  
"Well, if you four have finished it is time for us to leave," said Miroku giving the three deamons and the one half deamon a confused glance.  
  
"Yes let us go,"  
  
A/N - So how was it???????????? Do you know what Kagome's and Inu Yasha's secret is? If you do review and tell me and I will post on my next fic if you are right or wrong! 


	21. Nobody can keep a secret!

A/N - Hey all!!!!!! I am so hyper right now!!! I just wanted to thank Tigerose08, I thought I had lost you *sob, sob* don't ever leave mw like that again! Anyway thank you for coming back! And to Spikesfirstluv, as you so nicely put it, yes they are having a brat! Wish them congrats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets see if the others are as smart as you and figure it out (as you already can tell some already know, the smart ones *cough, cough*.  
  
Last time  
  
"Well, if you four have finished it is time for us to leave," said Miroku giving the three deamons and the one half deamon a confused glance.  
  
"Yes let us go,"  
  
This time  
  
"Where is Koga?"  
  
"He woke early in the morning and said that he would go and get his pack ready for battle,"  
  
"Why do you care about that mangy wolf anyway, Kagome?"  
  
"It's just that he promised to help us and I didn't see him anywhere,"  
  
~a couple hours later~  
  
"Kagome! I am here just as I promised!" screamed an excited Koga. "I can't wait till, I get to kick that bastards fat ass! Wait a minute, Kagome, you didn't. You haven't. You couldn't have! You are supposed to be my mate, not give..."  
  
"Ha, ha, Koga I don't know what you are talking about!" said a nervous Kagome covering Koga's mouth.  
  
"And how many times do I have to say she is not your mate and that she is mine you.."  
  
"Sister, sister!" shouts rang out from the forest.  
  
"Hey, guys I am back!"  
  
"We can see that sister."  
  
"Well, we best be going now."  
  
~yet another couple hours later~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Are we there."  
  
"God damn it Inu Yasha no we are not there yet now shut the hell up!"  
  
"Sheesh, why did I have to pick a mate with such a short fuse?"  
  
"You know I can hear you!"  
  
"Or maybe it's just those hormones acting up,"  
  
"Inu Yasha." growled Kagome.  
  
"Shuting up now!"  
  
"Thank the Lord! We are saved," said Miroku throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Shut it Miroku,"  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha what do you mean hormones?" asked Sango taking Inu Yasha aside.  
  
"Well, don't tell her I told you this but..."  
  
"Oh, that would explain why she has been acting so weird. Wait a minute, you are going to let her fight! In that condition! What kind of mate are you?!"  
  
"Sango, I'm telling you there was no stopping her!"  
  
"Oh, you are probably right," sighed Sango walking away.  
  
"Hey, Sango what was that all about?"  
  
"Well Botan it like this.." And you know how it is. It took fifteen minutes for the news to get around that Kagome and Inu Yasha were having babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N - Yeah, they are having babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who wants to plan the shower with me!!!!!!!! Ok I think I am getting a little carried away here.... Wait a minute what did I just Say?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is me we are talking about, I always get carried away, it is normal for me!!! I must be sick, I need to go see the doctor!!!!!!!!!! There we go I am back to my old self ~in the back ground~ 'sigh and we were hoping there was some hope for her yet' says mom shaking her head 'well she gets it from your side' says dad "You know I can here you!!!!!" screams me. Anyway before I forget I have to apologize to my friend Jenn. You see she took my little A/N seriously and got all mad at me and proceeded to beat me up@__@ (you can clearly see that my friends abuse me, they have no respect for this genius with such a load of talent *cough, cough*). So I apologize Jenn I truly didn't mean to speak the truth about you. I am probably going to be dead thanks to this A/N but who cares it was worth it! Oh, and if I never post again you will know why. And please report to the police that I was murdered by my best friend Jenn (Hey that rhymes). He, he, there was your apology Jenn hope you liked it! 


	22. Blabber mouth

A/N – Yo, hey all! I am all hyped up! He, he got lots of chocolate for valentines ^____^.  
  
Last time  
  
"Hey, Sango what was that all about?"  
  
"Well Botan it like this...." And you know how it is. It took fifteen minutes for the news to get around that Kagome and Inu Yasha were having babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This time  
  
The group was on the border of the Eastern Lands with their troops of about 30,000. They decided to stop and rest for the night and were currently setting up camp.  
  
"Kagome! You should not be lifting that up! It is much to heavy for you!"  
  
"Sango, I have lifted much heavier things in my life than a metal pan. It is ok I think I can handle this."  
  
"No I insist. Sit down and rest. I will cook dinner,"  
  
"Ok.... I will just go help set up tents,"  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I am setting up tents Kieko,"  
  
"You should not be doing this, go and rest,"  
  
"Ok.... I will go and help gather fire wood,"  
  
"Kagome! That is a very dangerous thing for you to do!"  
  
"I am picking up sticks, Botan, what could possibly be dangerous about that?"  
  
"I will handle that you go and get some dinner, Sango is done,"  
  
"Kagome, look at you! You need to eat more than that!"  
  
"Rin, really this is enough for me I don't can't eat any more!"  
  
"Kagome you should really..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?! IT'S KAGOME DON'T DO THIS DON'T DO THAT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"  
  
"Well, you are pregnant so.....uhps."  
  
"Who told you I was pregnant, Botan?"  
  
"Sango,"  
  
"Don't blame it on me, I heard that from Inu Yasha,"  
  
"Sango heard what from me?"  
  
"Sango, can I barrow that pan from you?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome,"  
  
"Why do you need a pan, Kagome?"  
  
"Because Inu Yasha, my sweet, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE SAVE ME!" screamed Inu Yasha trying desperately to escape Kagome's wrath.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE YOU BLABBER MOUTH!"  
  
"Hey, at least it can do wonderful things to ya,"  
  
"AHHH, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU,"  
  
"Hey, ya'll, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing out of the usual, Miroku, Inu Yasha spelled the beans about Kagome's pregnancy,"  
  
"Oh, really, I thought something interesting was going on,"  
  
"Well it is quite amusing to watch, ya want some popcorn?"  
  
"Why, thank you Lady Sango,"  
  
The rest of the evening consisted of the group watching Kagome chase Inu Yasha around screaming threats of what she would do once she caught him.  
  
A/N – I know short chapter. Oh, well. Yeah. Anyway. Right. Well, I have got nothing else to say. Oh, my god such a shocker I know. Review and good bye. 


	23. I changed this chapter

Yo - I am sorry but I had to delete that chapter. It was so embarrassing.  
  
Last time  
  
"Well it is quite amusing to watch, ya want some popcorn?"  
  
"Why, thank you Lady Sango,"  
  
The rest of the evening consisted of the group watching Kagome chase Inu Yasha around screaming threats of what she would do once she caught him.  
  
This time  
  
The following night the army found a place to rest while Sesshomaru decided to scout out Lord Kuwabara's military force. A couple hours later he came back......  
  
"ha, ha, ha, he has almost, ha, ha, ha, one soldier for every, ha, ha, ha....." Sesshomaru falls to the ground laughing.  
  
"Fluffy, dear, if you don't calm down and tell us what the fuck you saw I will personally kill you!" screamed an exasperated Rin.  
  
"Ok," said Sesshomaru calming down "Kuwabara has exactly one soldier for every fifteen of ours."  
  
"Your kidding, right? I mean I know he is a grade A baka, but even he wouldn't think he could beat us with that kind of force! Besides he has Naraku on his side. Naraku is smarter than that."  
  
"Well, Hiei, it seems as though Kuwabara doesn't think that we are much of a threat."  
  
"I'll show that bastard not to underestimate Hiei Lord of the Southern Lands!"  
  
"Hiei, calm down don't rush off and do something stupid......" Kurama didn't speak soon enough because Hiei was gone before the first word was spoken.  
  
(A/N – I should be cruel and stop here but since I haven't updated in a while I will continue. Aren't I nice???? Don't answer that Jenn.)  
  
"Kurama, sorry to say but I don't think Hiei heard or cared what you said, because he is long gone."  
  
"What, he left me? He has never left me. He promised me he would never leave me. Hiei, why, why did you do this to me????!!!!" said Kurama falling to his knees and crying while everyone else looked at him like he was a lunatic. (I told you in an earlier chapter that they would be a little out of character).  
  
"Quit being a cry baby, Kurama, and suck it up like a man!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! I can't believe that I mated with such a cruel, heartless man! Can't you see that he is hurt, devastated, distraught....."  
  
"Ok, I get it, Kagome," Inu Yasha yelled throwing his hands up in the air and to himself muttered "must be the hormones..."  
  
"I heard that, Inu Yasha! How could you say such things about your mated who is baring your child in her womb!" said Kagome throwing herself on the floor crying.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" said Inu Yahsa desperately trying to make her stop crying. Not being able to think of anything else he scooped her up into his arms and told the rest of the group "you go ahead and follow Hiei. I will stay and make sure that Kagome is alright!" the rest of the group was gone in a flash.  
  
A/N – Like I said writers block, but I think I have a good ending for this fic. But u will have to keep reading to see it. 


	24. News

Last time  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" said Inu Yahsa desperately trying to make her stop crying. Not being able to think of anything else he scooped her up into his arms and told the rest of the group "you go ahead and follow Hiei. I will stay and make sure that Kagome is alright!" the rest of the group was gone in a flash.  
  
This time  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, talk to me Kagome! I hate it when you do this to me!!!!!!!! Please!" yelled an exasperated Inu Yasha to Kagome's back.  
  
"I told you that I am not talking to you,"  
  
"I give up on you right now Kagome!"  
  
"You would give up on me Inu Yahsa? What kind of mate are you??? I have loved you and cared for you for the nearly nine months we have been mated and this already how you treat me?! Maybe I should leave again and this time for good that would teach you!" screamed Kagome breaking down.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you don't mean that. You know that I love you. Maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome, you won't believe what happened at the castle!"  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"There you are Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sango, what is it, why are you guys back so soon?"  
  
"Well, when we got to the castle there were no guards or anything / anyone to hinder our invasion. We thought this kind of suspicious so we searched the place. When we got to the royal bedroom we found Naraku standing over Yukina about to finish the job of murdering the nobility of the Eastern Lands."  
  
"What! Naraku murdered them???"  
  
"Well, not exactly. He murdered Kuwabara but luckily Hiei got to the castle in time to stop him from killing Yukina."  
  
"So then where is she?"  
  
"Hiei and Kurama took her to the Southern Lands so she can recuperate."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. One of the few guards that were left after Naraku's killing rampage told us what had happened. He told us that Naraku got so frustrated with Kuwabara after living with him for over five hundred years (who wouldn't) and finally decided to do something about it. He ended up killing over one hundred thousand guards before he got to Kuwabara. Then he tortured him for ten days and even then Kuwabara got on his nerves so he finished the job and killed Kuwabara. He was just about to kill Yukina when Hiei walked in ran his katanna through Naraku."  
  
"Wow, that was an interesting story," said Kagome walking out of the tent where she had supposedly been resting till now "but I have so news."  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"Well, my sweet, dear mate. I am about to have our child! So get your ass in here and help me!" Kagome screamed making everyone snap into action.  
  
A/N – don't have anything to say right now so bye. 


	25. To sum it all up

Epilogue  
  
In the middle lands  
  
Kagome sat watching Inu Yasha and her now four year old (human years, he is about as old / big as Shippou) playing tag in the gardens.  
  
'Things have gone back to being boring / normal after Kuwabara was killed and we defeated Naraku. Since then a few things have taken place though.  
  
We have just found out that Sesshomaru and Rin are going to have their first born in roughly eight months. Inu Yasha is happy that now Sesshomaru has to deal with as he calls a pregnant woman 'a psychopathic woman driven on hormones and urges to eat'. I of course punished him for saying so 'cause hey I was one of those 'psychopathic women'.  
  
Yuske and Kieko are happily mated and are starting to think about starting a family one of these days but claim that now is not the right time for them.  
  
Botan has given up her title as one of the Ladies of the Northern Lands and has moved away with her now husband Koenma.  
  
Sango finally admitted her love for the pervert, it is about time I thought it was never going to happen, and they are now setting a date to get married. Miroku gave up his title of adviser to Inu Yasha and has moved up to the Northern Lands to be with his one and only love, Sango made him move up were she could keep an eye on him in other words.  
  
Yukina is now living with Kurama and Hiei since Kuwabara is no longer living. She is helping Kurama in keeping all of those sinister, excessive, extreme, mad, etc. thoughts from Hiei's head.  
  
I suppose you are wondering who took over the Eastern Lands. Well it is, drum roll, Koga. We really had no one else to give it to and since I felt so bad about 'betraying' him I convinced the other Lords and Ladies to let him have it. He and Inu Yasha don't get along but that is their problem, though I do try to keep them apart as much as possible.  
  
Lastly, I have, of course, had my baby, and given up the title of a Lord of the Northern Lands and have moved down to Inu Yasha's lands. Here we have been happily raising our child.'  
  
"Kagome come on and play with us."  
  
"Yeah, mommy!"  
  
'Well that is about it folks. I hope our 'life story' didn't bore you to death. Bye.'  
  
"Ok guys I am coming, you had better run!"  
  
A/N – I have finally finished this fanfic! What an accomplishment! See you when I start my next one. I hope you read that one too. 


	26. AN a special thanx

A/N – This is a completely random yet not so random shout out. Thank u to all who have read my story and reviewed. I LOVE U! Dude, not in THAT way. Anyway don't forget to read my next fan fic that I am currently coming up with. Be patient I promise it won't take long. Well, good bye! And again special thanx to all u folks who reviewed! Until I write again! 


End file.
